newhorizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Nations
The Galactic Nations (abbreviated as GN) is a multinational organization consisting of the nation-states of the Known Galaxy. It was founded in 3505, in the wake of the Izeran Civil War, as part of a large scale effort to promote peace and stability between the various nations of the galaxy. The primary goals of the Galactic Nations include maintaining international peace and security, promoting cooperation among its member states, and providing aid in cases of natural disaster, armed conflict, economic collapse or any other large-scale emergency. The Galactic Nations is headquartered on the planet Mars, located in the Sol System, the capital of the Kingdom of Mars. There are currently 23 member states of the Galactic Nations, though no all delegations attend every meeting. The current Chairperson is Mnhiri Alaura. Decorum & Protocol *The Chair must recognize an ambassador before they are allowed to speak; "The Chair recognizes the honourable ambassador from (nation)!" *It is customary to thank the Chairperson when one has finished speaking. *The Chairperson reserves the right to discipline any disruptive delegation and assign "strikes" to them. After 3 strikes, disruptive elements are escorted out for the day. *At any point during the debate phase, an ambassador can motion to skip the debate and proceed to a vote. 2 other ambassadors must agree with this and second the motion, which then triggers a vote on whether or not the Assembly wants to skip to the voting. ***Link to original post Resolutions & Procedures *Anyone can draft a resolution, but a resolution will only be presented to the assembly if it is sponsored by a delegation. *The order in which sponsored resolutions are presented to the assembly is at the discretion of the Chairperson, but is generally chronological. *Amendments to resolutions can be proposed during the Debate Phase. **For an amendment to be integrated into a resolution, at least half the assembly members must voice their support for it. **Ambassadors are not obliged to voice their position on any given amendment. **Multiple amendments, from multiple parties, may be considered simultaneously, but for clarity's sake, this is discouraged. **If an amendment fail to achieve the support of at least half the assembly members before the assembly agrees to move on to the Voting Phase, the amendment is discarded. **If an amendment achieves at least half the assembly members' support, it is integrated into the resolution. *During the Voting Phase, a resolution can only be adopted or defeated. No amendments are considered during the Voting Phase. **At any point during the Voting Phase, an ambassador can motion to return to the Debate Phase. At least 2 other ambassadors must support this motion for it to pass. *Defeated resolutions can be amended in private, and then proposed again later. *Adopted resolutions are passed on to member states, who are expected to ratify them in their own, respective legislatures. Member States *Aranseur Masters *Ankara Principalities *Star Pact *55th Taichii Legion (non-voting observer) *Wassingtowne Union *The Nomads (non-voting observer) *Free Colonies (non-voting observer) *Infinite Burrow *Xenocon Conglomerate *Dominion of Sakta *Interstellar Empire of Izera *World Web *Mathis Tribes Coalition *Grand Confederacy *Mighty Amalah Nation *Kingdom of Mars *Tlatlathui Imperium *United Stars of Woglinde *Establishment at Solmark *Sirian Union *Ashkathi Union *Savages of Jotun *Adelin Confederacy Category:Galactic Nations